Shadowgear
by Medeaa
Summary: Mogłoby sie wydawać, że byli tylko małą firmą na przedmieściach. Tylko ci związani z podziemiem wiedzieli, że Shadowgear to nie tylko warsztat. Jednak wraz z nowym szefem wszystko miało się zmienić. A innym gangom nie za bardzo się to podobało...


_**Zapraszam do mojego pierwszego od lat fanfica, który kołatał się w mojej chorej głowie już od jakiegoś czasu. Ostatnia fascynacja "Fairy Tail" i moje ogólne skrzywienie psychiczne spowodowały, że opowiadanie to nie jest opowiastką dla wrażliwych. Dostało łatkę**_ _ **M**_ _ **za dużą dozę przekleństw, brutalnych scen i tematów nie nadających się do czytania na dobranoc. Moje skrzywione poczucie humoru i ogólna niemożność pisania o słabych kobietach, spowodowała, że postać główna jest OOC w AU.**_

 _ **Czujcie się ostrzeżeni przed sarkazmem i kobietą, która za nic na świecie nie przyjmuje czyjegoś bezsensownego pieprzenia.**_

 _ **Chyba, że z szklanką alkoholu i papierosem.**_

 _ **Zapraszam, a że komentarze karmią Wena proszę o zostawienie jakiegoś.**_

 _PS. Zbieżności są zamierzone (tajniacko przemycone) i zaczerpnięte z różnych książek i seriali. Kto rozpozna dostanie wirtualnego pączka ^^._

 _ **Fairy Tail i jego bohaterowie należą do trola Hiro Mashimy.**_

* * *

Woda rozpryskiwała się na boki, moczyła buty i nogawki spodni, gdy biegł kolejną ciemną aleją przed siebie. Skręcając w najbliższą uliczkę wpadł prosto w w metalowe śmietniki i przewracając się po jakiś rozmiękłych kartonach wylądował na plecach. Czarna tuba, którą trzymał kurczowo w ręce potoczyła się kilka metrów od niego. Przez szum padającego deszczu słyszał odgłosy biegnących stóp i warkot silnika niebezpiecznie zbliżających się do niego. Szybko zerwał się z ziemi i chwytając swoją zgubę już miał biec dalej, gdy z przeciwległej alejki wybiegła jakaś postać w czerni, minęła go w mgnieniu oka i wyciągając dwa pistolety z kabur na udach wbiegła w uliczkę którą on przed chwilą uciekał. Po chwili rozległy się strzały, krzyki i wrzaski rannych. Gajeel nie zastanawiał się długo i ruszył jak najszybciej w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie żeby zwykle unikał takich sytuacji. W większości przypadków to on był źródłem nieszczęść innych. Jako prawa ręka Josa był odpowiedzialny za karanie ludzi, którzy się mu jakoś narazili. Zdobył sobie nazwisko w półświatku, pięściami wywalczył sobie drogę na sam szczyt hierarchii. Bycie bezwzględnym draniem zyskało mu szacunek ludzi w Phantom Lord i rozgłos, co w innych okolicznościach napawałoby go niesamowitą dumą, jednak w tym momencie tylko pogarszało sytuację.

Jose wybrał idealny moment, żeby pokazać mu, gdzie jego miejsce. Jego rosnąca popularność nie pomagała _szefowi_ w wykonywaniu swojej pracy. Jose coraz częściej słyszał głosy sprzeciwu swoich podwładnych i szmery za plecami, gdy siadali w swoje kryjówce planując kolejne kradzieże. A Gajeel sam dolewał oliwy do ognia odzywając się o jeden raz za dużo. Nie potrafił inaczej. Zawsze mówił to, co myślał. A, że ostatnio uważał, że Jose robi z siebie idiotę, próbując dokopać Fairy Tail, powiedział mu to prosto z mostu przy pierwszej okazji, gdy _szef_ do zirytował.

Trzeba było draniowi przyznać, zachował zimną krew. Nie zabił go od razu, przy wszystkich. O nie, Jose tak nie postępował. Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach powiedział, żeby Gajeel lepiej poszedł się położyć, bo sam nie wie co mówi ze zmęczenia. Jego oczy pozostały jednak zimne i mówiły całkiem coś innego, a Gajeel dawno już nauczył się czytać w nich jak w otwartej księdze. Był to czynnik pozwalający mu przetrwać, chociaż teraz jakoś niespecjalnie się przydał. Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj, na wszystkich bogów, nie mógł się przymknąć i pozwolić, żeby wszystko po nim spłynęło, jak zwykle?

W głębi ducha wiedział dlaczego.

Miał dość.

Dość tego głupiego współzawodnictwa, tych przepychanek w Makarovem; dość wiecznego towarzystwa Josa i znoszenia jego pieprzenia, które ostatnio napinało jego nerwy do granic możliwości; dość bezsensownego lania się po mordach za pieniądze; dość przypadkowo spotykanych kobiet z których każda okazywała się taka sama jak poprzednie. I nagle dotarło do niego, że jego życie straciło tą iskrę, którą wcześniej czuł przed każdą akcją, przed każdą bójką i przed każdą kobietą. Dni zlały się w tygodnie, a potem w miesiące i lata, a on z konsternacją dopiero teraz zauważył jakie były bezsensowne.

Dopiero teraz w tej zimnej i ciemnej alejce, uciekając przed całą bandą Josa, poczuł znowu tą iskrę przeskakującą mu w dół po kręgosłupie i kopiącą gdzieś w dole jego brzucha. Nie potrafił powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu, biegnąc dalej przed siebie. Czarną tubę przewiesił sobie przez plecy, żeby tym razem nie wypadła mu z rąk. Była kolejnym powodem jego obecnej sytuacji - projekt nowego modelu samochodu, który tydzień wcześniej ukradł z firmy _Shadowgear._

Rezolutnie, po sugestii Josa, opuścił szybko ich kryjówkę, wiedząc, że nie będzie miał dużo czasu, żeby zwiać i gdzieś się ukryć, dopóki cała sprawa nie przycichnie. Wiedział jednak, że musi zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Najszybciej jak tylko mógł, okrążył ceglany budynek, który w czasach świetności był magazynem i wspiął się po rynnie na pierwsze piętro, prosto do jednego z opuszczonych pomieszczeń. Szybko ruszył do drzwi po przeciwległej ścianie prowadzącej do używanego przez Josa biura i w kącie pokoju znalazł sejf, w którym _szef_ trzymał najważniejsze rzeczy. Szmer za sobą kazał mu się szybko odwrócić. Z pistoletem gotowym do strzału dostrzegł w kącie pokoju Juvie ukrytą częściowo w cieniu. Podeszła krok do przodu, żeby mógł dostrzec jej twarz i długie niebieskie włosy i podała mu czarną tubę.

\- Twój motor stoi przy aptece trzy przecznice w stronę centrum - powiedziała tylko, gdy brał od niej długi pakunek i zniknęła znów w cieniu.

Gajeel tylko kiwną głową i ruszył do okna. Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się, myślenie i warzenie wszystkich za i przeciw. Z resztą nigdy nie był typem, który zbyt długo się namyśla. Schował swoją broń do kabury i skoczył przed siebie, prosto na metalowa pokrywę śmietnika. Hałas niestety wystraszył okoliczne koty i zwabił pierwszych szukających go chłopaków Josa. Więc podniósł się na nogi, mocniej złapał swój nowy skarb i pognał przed siebie jak najszybciej tylko mógł.

Tuba na plecach grzechotała cicho, lekka jak na wagę swoich informacji. Widział tylko część projektu, reszta była napisana w jakimś dziwnym języku, pełna znaczków i symboli, niezrozumiałych dla niego pojęć i run. Trzeba będzie to jakoś rozgryźć...

Mijając kolejne skrzyżowanie i wbiegając w kolejną uliczkę usłyszał za sobą ryk silnika. Nie tracił czasu oglądając się za siebie, tylko jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. Motocyklista wyprzedził go jednak w mgnieniu oka i zatrzymał maszynę kilkanaście metrów przed nim, blokując tym samym drogę ucieczki. Gajeel zatrzymał się i zmierzył przeciwnika wzrokiem. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że była to kobieta. Mała i drobna w dodatku, ubrana na czarno z pustymi kaburami przypiętymi do każdego uda. Gdy zeszła z maszyny i ściągnęła gogle, Gajeel bezwiednie przełknął ślinę. Była cudna. Różowe włosy miała upięte w kucyk, a nosie, wadze i uszach błyszczały kolczyki. Czarne ciuchy opinały jej małe ciało z każdej strony i, o bogowie, właśnie zapalała papierosa.

\- Inspirujesz mojego wewnętrznego seryjnego mordercę - usłyszał nagle je głos, gdy wydmuchiwała kłęby szarego dymu podchodząc powoli do niego.

Gajeel ocknął się z chwilowego zaćmienia i uśmiechnął krzywo, nasłuchując. Nie słyszał krzyków pościgu i tupotu stóp czy rozchlapywanej wody z kałuż za nim. Ogólne dźwięki miasta mieszały się ze sobą; sporadyczne odgłosy samochodów w oddali, trzask zamykanych okien czy drzwi, miauczące koty i dzwonek tramwajów. Do głowy przyszedł mu absurdalny pomysł, że właśnie to chuchro stojące teraz przed nim mijał chwilę temu, gdy z dwoma pistoletami wbiegała w alejkę pełną ścigających go chłopaków Josa. Ale to nie mogło się stać, prawda?

\- Co ty nie powiesz, mała - odezwał się, prawą ręką sięgając powoli do kabury i nie spuszczając oczu z kobiety przed nim.

\- Mała to może być twoja fujara - odpowiedziała bez zmrużenia oka. - Ja jestem edycja limitowana. A ręce trzymaj przy sobie, jeszcze ci się krzywda stanie.

Roześmiał się na głos, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien. Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, prawie paniczny spazm próbował wytorować sobie drogę z jego gardła, adrenalina i strach ostatnich chwil dawała wreszcie o sobie znać. Musi się uspokoić, zachować twarz, skopać tej małej dupę i zwiewać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Spojrzała znów na nią, dopalała papierosa. Gdy rzuciła niedopałek na ziemię, żeby go odruchowo przydepnąć podeszwą, rzucił się szybko na nią wyciągając pistolet z kabury.

Ona jednak była przygotowana. Rzuciła się pod jego lewym ramieniem, zanim on wyszarpnął broń, pchnęła go z całej siły lewym łokciem w żebra tak, że stracił równowagę i poleciał prosto na jej motor. Zdążył się odwrócić i wycelować broń prosto w jej twarz, jednak ona złapała go za nadgarstek, wykręciła go z całej siły i po chwili czuł, że jego ciało się rusza, robi przewrót w przód i ciężko uderza o mokry asfalt (mimochodem zarejestrował, że czarna tuba na jego plecach pękła z trzaskiem), jej kolano wbija się w jego gardło, a prawa ręka, dalej wykręcona niemiłosiernie, jest przytrzymywana całym ciężarem jej ciała. Po chwili kobieta puściła go i usiadła na jego klatce piersiowej. Gajeel, zbyt oszołomiony upadkiem i mroczkami przed oczami, tylko patrzył, dalej nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Kobieta pochyliła się nad nim i w nozdrza uderzył go zapach papierosów. Był jeszcze jeden, inny, dziwny, którego nie mógł umiejscowić…

 _Kurwa!_ Mentalnie przyłożył sobie w twarz. Trzeba skończyć tą szopkę i zwiewać.

\- Ciut się jebło na mordkę, co? - odezwał się kobieta z uśmieszkiem.

Bez ceregieli złapał ją za biodra i zrzucił z siebie. Ta jednak przeturlała się szybko i stanęła na nogi. W ręce trzymała jego pistolet, który wypadł mu, gdy wykręcała mu rękę. Coraz bardzo sfrustrowany patrzył jak ta mała kobietka opróżnia z wprawą magazynek, wysuwa żerdź z iglicą i z cichym _ups_ rzuca wszystko za siebie.

\- Przestało mnie to już bawić, kurduplu - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Już się nie uśmiechał, już skończyły się gierki i nadszedł czas na załatwianie poważnych spraw. W jego świecie, nie było miejsca na takie podchody. Trzeba było być ciągle czujnym, bo każda słabostka, każda luka w obronie dawała przeciwnikowi szansę na cios. Podręcznikowo pokazał jak się dać podłożyć, nie doceniając przeciwnika. I więcej nie popełni tego błędu.

\- Edycja limitowana - powiedziała, wysuwając z wysokich butów dwa długie noże.

Też przestała się uśmiechać, tylko czujnym wzrokiem zaczęła obserwować jego ruchu. Gdy ruszył się w prawo, ona ruszyła w lewo. Próbowała go zdekoncentrować; na każdy jego krok robiła dwa lub trzy swoje w nierównych odstępach i ruchem nadgarstka kręciła młynki nożami. Kurwa, dobra była.

\- Nie chcę ci nic zrobić - powiedziała nagle, nie przestając krążyć. - Makarov przesyła pozdrowienia i zaprasza. Ja chcę jedynie papierki.

\- Zapomnij - warknął w odpowiedzi. - Bez nich jestem martwy.

\- Z nimi też zaraz możesz być - odparła.

Gajeel prychnął. Ona wykorzystała właśnie ten moment, żeby rzucić się jednym ostrzem do jego gardła, a drugim do jego prawego boku. Odsunął głowę unikając pierwszego noża, jednak z drugim nie miał tyle szczęścia. Nóż przeciął rękaw kurki i czubkiem zahaczył o skórę przedramienia, rozcinając ją prawie do łokcia. Zanim nawet zdążył mrugnąć przyłożyła mu kopniakiem w kolano, że aż klęknął zniżając się do jej poziomu, a potem popchnęła w klatkę piersiową i znów wylądował w kałuży, głową uderzając mocno o bruk. Świat zaczął się rozmazywać, wszystkie sensowne myśli uciekały z umysłu. Zarejestrował jeszcze, że blond kobietka pochylając się nad nim przeklinając jak zawodowy marynarz.


End file.
